The Story Of Us
by FemaleBlaster
Summary: Kim had recently moved to a city called Magnolia. she then meets with her cousin Lexi, who joined the mages' guild called Fairy Tail. how will they react to her joining the guild? would she WANT to join the guild? put your muzzles on 'cuz there's no mistaking the LOVE in the air! adventures of Team Natsu. rated T for language. OC charcters.


**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys, this is our first time publishing a fanfic, so don't be too harsh on us, kay? XP**

**to prevent any further confusion, we (me and my cos) created a few characters and added them to the story, so don't get confused when you read this... **

**Characters' description:-**

**Kim Jay: **

short, brown, wavy hair. dark brown eyes. optimistic attitude. carefree. 17

years-old, born on New Year's.

Zodiac sign: Capricorn

Likes: rain, snow, cold weather, seafood, SUSHI, animals.

Dislikes: heat, drama, attention hogs, liars, spicy food.

**Lexi Luna: **

_very _long, wavy, brown hair (pretty much floor-length). bright turquoise eyes. cheerful attitude. nonchalant. 17 years-old. born on October 1st.

Zodiac sign: Libra

Likes: summer, chocolate, fire, archery, balance, pancakes, flying, shadows and darkness, the beach, the ocean.

Dislikes: blinding light, spicy food, spoiled brats, losing.

**Sylar:**

a wolf-like creature. from the race Henge. Celestial Spirit. fun character. overprotective.

Likes: Kim

Dislikes: moving

**Arfin:**

has HUGE wings. is a Celestial Spirit. has the shape of a human face and body, but twice its size, with feathers coating his body. yellow cat-like eyes. hawk legs. overprotective. always formal and serious. poker-faced 24/7.

Likes: Kim

Dislikes: enemies, strangers.

**Ok, now that THAT'S over, here's the story... Hope you enjoy!**

**The Story Of Us**

**Chapter****1**

My name is Kim Jay , I just moved to the city of Magnolia from far away.  
I received a letter from my dear cousin, Lexi Selene Luna. Seeing how she feels lonely in her apartment , she invited me to come live with her. And I just didn't have the heart to deny her request, especially now that we haven't seen each other in 2 years, and how my life has been ... Unstable lately due to all the moving, I found it a perfect chance to finally settle down and catch up to what I was missing these two years.

Oh, I also forgot to mention, she joined this guild called Fairy Tail, all I've heard about this guild is how much property damage they cause, but for some reason, Lexi was _**drawn**_ to the guild. So here I am now, waiting for her to pick me up at where we were supposed to meet. I looked around in search of a certain brunette. I turned around when I heard the sound of my long time friend, in other words, Lexi, saying, "Hey, Kim!" Followed by a bone-crushing hug. I squeezed her back just as tightly.

"I missed you," I admitted. We pulled back from the embrace after what seemed like hours. Lexi hadn't changed much since the last times saw her, just that her hair had gotten longer, if possible, she was more like a Rapunzel when we were kids, I, on the the other hand, was much of a short-hair kind of person, long hair never really suited me. Even though we are like twins in personality, we looked a lot _**different**_ from each other, Lexi had long, chestnut-colored hair and mesmerizing turquoise eyes, while I had short, pixie-like hazelnut-colored hair and chocolate doe brown eyes. moments later, she led me through the crowd to her apartment or should I say **_OUR_** apartment . We went up the flight of stairs to the highest floor "we have this floor all to ourselves" Lexi said gesturing to the seventh floor. She unlocked the front door to reveal a modernly-furnished living room. She led me down a corridor to a freshly painted white door, opening it slightly and dragging my luggage inside. "This will be your room, what do you think?" I looked around the room, noticing how the walls were recently painted a pale pastel pink. The room contained a floor-to-ceiling window, a walk in closet, a queen-sized bed, and a glass desk. I turned to her with a smile, "Thanks! I love it!" She let out a sigh of relief. "We'll I'm glad, anyways, I'm gonna leave you to unpack and explore the place a little, while I go get ready," "ready? Where are you going?" "I am going to show you around town! So wear something nice," "Kay" and she left to her room.

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice say, "WOW! Cool room!" I turned around to face my loyal Spirit, Sylar. "When did you get here?" I asked, a little shocked. "Hmm, very nice indeed" agreed my other trustworthy Spirit, Arfin. "you too! When the heck did you get here?" I tilted my head to the side in a confused manner. I shrugged and continued unpacking. "So, you're finally staying in one place?" I lifted my head and smiled softly at him, Sylar wasn't the type to like moving a lot, he liked to settle down and get comfortable with his surroundings. "Hopefully, yes" he smiled at me and continued looking around the place. "Where's Lexi?" "Somewhere around the apartment, or her room, I guess..." I said. I continued unpacking and then got dressed into a pair of faded denim shorts and a coral blouse, topping it off with a golden star necklace and white bow flats. "You ready?" Lexi said as she came behind me. "Yup" "ok, let's go!" And with that, we headed out the door, exploring the city a little bit. And since I arrived in the afternoon, we hadn't had much time, so we decided to go to any nearby restaurant and have some dinner and catching up time. Lexi saved the tour of the guild for tomorrow, the best for last, I presume. We ended up in the restaurant closest to our apartment block, chatting the night away.

We hadn't realized how much time we spent there until a waitress came up,telling us that it was 1:04_** AM**_, and that they should've closed two hours earlier. We were being too caught up in our chat to even notice the time fly by, guess we really missed each other that much. "Hey, Kim? OI!" I noticed Lexi's hand waving in front of my face, dragging me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, what?" She face-palmed. "I said we need to be leaving now, I already paid for the food and it's getting late, we need to get some energy replenished for tomorrow's events.." I nodded and we stood up, heading home. We arrived minutes later and separated, each one going to her respective room. We wished each other goodnight and closed the bedroom doors behind us. I wore my pink satin PJ's and climbed up my bed, stretching my limbs as I yawned. I snuggled into my sheets, loving the heat they provided. I sighed as I thought of how tomorrow is going to be like, "I wonder what kind of guild Fairy Tail is, and most importantly, will I be joining them?" With that thought in mind, I dozed off to sleep.

**ok, so? how was it? this was more like a prologue chapter, the serious stuff are still coming ;P **

**i know it's short and next time i'll try to make it longer! i promise!**

**please leave your rate and review! hope you like it!**


End file.
